


Morning Oral

by ashleybenlove



Series: The Stars Were Witness AU [6]
Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Community: disney_kink, F/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 09:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Day 2 of “Seven Nights Together,” Buzz and Jessie have some fun together in the morning.





	Morning Oral

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in March 2011 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "AU!Buzz/Jessie Gosh I know there are tons of other stories where Buzz is the space ranger and he meets brother and sister Woody and Jessie on earth and then Buzz/Jessie happens and so on, but my gosh I just can't get enough of those stories. They are my crack or something.
> 
> But the thing about those stories is there's not enough adult ones. Most of the adult fics they are toys. I need some Space Ranger/Cowgirl sexytimes so bad. The hotter, the better...seriously. And I'm cheesy, but I love the fics where there's talking between the characters when they're going at it (this includes both actual conversation and/or just dirty talk/ah's/oh's lol) as opposed to just the pretty descriptions of the act.
> 
> Writer can choose the location (in space or wild west) and where they are at in their relationship. So long as they are in the AU world, jst make it happen please."
> 
> This takes place in “Seven Nights Together” and is the morning after day 2.

When he awoke, he felt another leg on top of his and an arm touching his chest. He could not see the body the arm belonged to as it was covered completely by the comforter and blanket. But he could feel the body next to him. A nose rubbed against his side, a hard nipple from a breast against his own skin. He gently pulled the blanket away from his side to see a great deal of red hair, and her face. Jessie was just opening her eyes. She smiled at him.

“Morning, love,” Buzz murmured. 

He pulled the blanket away a little bit off of her. He could see the nipple rubbing against his torso. 

“Morning,” Jessie said. The hand on his chest moved a little bit, fingers touching a nipple. 

“Sleep well?” Buzz asked. 

“Not as exhausted. My muscles don’t ache and I feel fairly… frisky.”

There. He saw a gleam in her eyes when she said that. 

She removed her hand and arm from Buzz’s chest, and he felt the leg remove itself, and she turned herself on her back. For a brief moment, blankets covered her from the armpits below, and then she threw the blankets off of the both of them. The blankets now folded in half at the end of the bed. 

She gazed at his boxer briefs for a couple of seconds, long enough for him to notice that she was. He was certain that he would be able to maintain an erection this morning. Last night they both were so exhausted that they had no energy to expend aside from just going to bed. 

She gave her breast a caress before beginning to rub and pinch her nipple. Exposed to the cool air in the room, it got harder fairly quickly. He watched her close her eyes, paying attention to her actions. She looked at him in the face: his face showed interest in what she was doing. She looked at his boxer briefs, and that also showed evidence of interest in what she was doing. She licked an index finger before going back to the nipple for about half a minute, and watched his face while she did that. He licked his lips and groaned her name. 

When she licked her finger again, and he watched the hand slide from her breast until it reached underwear and then he had to watch as that finger moved with that hand, underneath the fabric of her panty. 

“Stars. Fuck, Jess,” Buzz murmured. 

She allowed her hand to gently rub her somewhat aroused clit and tease her opening while she watched Buzz react. Buzz’s hand seemed to trail closer and closer to the elastic of his boxer briefs, which she noticed to be getting much tighter on him. 

Quietly she removed her hand from her panty, and making sure Buzz watched, licked several fingers. 

He sighed, his hand twitching. She was certain that he would have started to masturbate in front of her (not that she would have objected) if she didn’t take the next steps. 

He watched as she leaned forward and with a quick pull – his boxer briefs no longer covered his erect cock. 

“I see you’re able to maintain an erection now. I bet you’re thinking some naughty things right now, Buzz,” Jessie said. 

He lifted his hips to pull the briefs off from underneath him. She surprised him by pulling the rest of the underwear off of him, the clothing falling from the bed to the floor. With his underwear gone, she partially sat and lay in between his opened legs. 

“I want to come,” Buzz murmured. 

“I’ll bet, Space Ranger,” Jessie said. He watched both of her hands reach below his cock and then both hands rubbed and stroked his balls. 

“Mmm,” Buzz murmured, and his eyes closed in pleasure. 

“Buzz.”

He felt her hands remove themselves from his balls, and one hand touched his thigh. When he looked at her, he saw her grip his cock with her right hand, stick out her tongue, and then, she licked a section of his cock, from the border of the penis and the balls to the tip, and when she reached the tip, she opened her mouth a little bit more and at least an inch of cock was in her mouth. And he felt her mouth move rhythmically as her mouth sucked him. He groaned. He felt her tongue flick at his cock while she did this. 

He felt her hand on her thigh gently move up and down his thigh. He grabbed the closest thing he could grab – her hair. 

“Don’t stop, Jess.”

He felt her mouth leave from his cock and looked down. His cock was inches from her chin and she still held a firm grip on him with her hand but otherwise she was looking at him.

She patted his thigh.

“You know I won’t, Buzz. But when you’re ready to come would you like to come in my mouth or just let it go elsewhere?”

“I love that you ask that still.”

“Well, the first time we did this, it took me by surprise,” Jessie said with a smile. 

“I’ll warn you, and you can decide.”

“You can come in my mouth. I don’t mind.”

“I will. I want to come.”

She patted his thigh again and then gave his cock a jerk before giving the tip a kiss. 

“You said that earlier, babe,” Jessie said. “But, I don’t want to hear you talk anymore. Unless you’re expressing your enjoyment of this.”

She kissed the cock a few times and he pulled her hair and his body twitch. She opened her mouth, and received the tip and a little bit after of the cock. The amount of cock in her mouth varied as her mouth and head moved up and down. She held onto the shaft and the hand that she had rubbed up and down on it. 

Buzz groaned, moaned, sighed, and pulled her hair all the while. She listened as his breath got quicker and shorter. 

She felt one hand leave her hair and travel to her breast and cup it. He squeezed a nipple, she stopped sucking for a second to give him a dirty look, and caressed his thigh a bit more, including a pinch of thigh skin, and continued on with her mission. Needless to say, he dropped the hand from her breast and set it on his upper thigh. 

A little bit more sucking and jerking of his cock… he moaned louder, pull of hair, grab of his own thigh.

“Jess, gonna come. Ohh,” Buzz murmured with a moan.

She patted his thigh to acknowledge what he said, removed the hand from his cock and then, he gave a loud moan, murmuring “Yes, Jess” and he had ejaculated in her mouth. 

She removed her mouth from his cock as soon as she was sure he was finished, and watched her man recover, from his breathing to his face losing redness and going back to his normal color, and his cock going flaccid. 

She climbed over a leg and lay next to him, watching him further. 

“That was a great one,” Buzz whispered. He looked over at her. She smiled at him and made sure he noticed that she swallowed. 

“Good,” Jessie whispered. “I’m glad. You need a good come.”

“And I need to repay you. That was an _excellent_ blowjob,” Buzz said. He turned on his side, just as she was. A kiss was shared. He kissed her heavily, the force of the kiss pushing her from lying on her side to on her back. He did not stop kissing her, just merely changing where he kissed her. Her lips, her chin, her neck. As soon as he reached her shoulders, he kissed her with an open mouth.

When he reached her breasts, he paid complete attention to them: one breast rubbed by his hand, and the other, he kissed and sucked. She sighed and her hands caressed his face. 

He kissed her stomach down and down until he reached the elastic band of her panties. He kissed the band, and then grabbed onto it with his teeth. She arched her back so that her hips lifted off the bed a bit. Buzz pulled the panties with his teeth, not getting that far.

“Buzz, use your hands,” Jessie said, with a hint of exasperation in her voice. 

Both hands took the sides of the panties and pulled them down her legs until finally they were off. Buzz held the panties with two fingers for a moment and then tossed them over his shoulder. He gave her a cocky look and she laughed. He sat at the end of the bed for a moment before lying in the space Jessie had made with her open legs. 

He kissed her inner thighs, his hands stroking them. He looked at her, basically worshipping at the temple of Jessie. 

“You are so wet for me,” Buzz whispered. 

“It likes you.” 

One finger stroked the skin just under her pussy until she murmured. Afterwards, he parted her outer lips open with two fingers. And then she gasped audibly when his lips made contact with her inner lips puckering against them – once, twice, three times on one side. She bucked her hips toward his face and a foot pressed down on his back. 

He did it again on the other side and she gasped a little louder. 

His lips, then his tongue made gentle contact with her clitoris. He heard a small whimper, the foot pressed against him. He puckered his lips over it, sucking upon it, and then flicked it with his tongue.

“Just like that,” Jessie whispered. His ears picked up the sound of a pillow being grabbed by her hands. She arched her back, pushing herself closer to him. 

He did it again. 

“Yes. Ohh.”

Tongue retreated. Finger stroked her inner lips and her clit. 

“No, your tongue, please.”

“Can I use a finger too?” 

He stroked her inner lips with his finger when he asked her. 

“Yes!” she gasped. 

His tongue licked her inner lips and then licked her opening before inserting his tongue in. His tongue explored her, his lips making contact with her lips, his tongue moving side to side, up and down. 

She moaned, “By stars, yes…” A hand pulled at his short hair. 

He murmured a “Mmm-hmm” knowing that it would cause a vibration. Push of a hip. A louder gasp. 

He added a finger to the mix, this one rubbing her upper wall.

A moan combined with a gasp. “Buzz, I’m gonna come hard if you do that.”

Leaving the finger in, his finger feeling her react to it and to rub her insides, his tongue pulled out and he lifted his head up to look at her.

One hand was resting on her stomach, having just left his hair; the other was at a pillow holding on. He could see sweat on her brow. He saw her face scrunch up in pleasure when he rubbed or applied pressure to that spot. He leaned up to kiss her on the skin a few inches above her clit. 

“Good.” 

He kissed the skin leading down to her clit then and then kissed her clit with a little bit of sucking and puckering, flicking his tongue. 

“Are you… ah… tasting… ahh uhh… me?” 

She heard him murmur, “Of course.”

He applied pressure again to that spot inside her. She moaned. He felt her press against his finger.

“More tongue, please. No more finger.”

He removed his finger quietly. 

He flicked his tongue against her clit, pressing against it, licking it, sucking on it. His tongue continued to lick her, as she continued to moan, ask him obscene semi-rhetorical questions (For example: “Is my… OH… tasty and delicious, Lightyear? Keep at it.”), and press against his face. 

He felt her hand grab his head again, as she begun to reach the apex – no longer really speaking complete sentences, heavy, short breathing, body pushing against him and then…

She stopped pushing, her legs relaxed, and she moaned loudly, followed by “Oh fuck yes Buzz,” and he felt a small squirt of her juices against his mouth, and all he heard from her was her breathing. 

As her breathing slowed, he joined her at the head of the bed, pulling the blankets up to their waists. 

“Consider yourself repaid, Buzz,” she said. 

Buzz chuckled. 

“I do not want to leave the bed now,” Jessie said. “At least not for a while.”

“Then don’t. Enjoy the afterglow.”

“Yeah.” 

He felt the bed move as she pulled herself closer to him, so that they were shoulder-to-shoulder lying next to each other. 

“I do love when you do that,” Jessie said. “Licking me there. Oh!”

“I do love having a nice orgasm with you in the morning.”

“Great way to wake up, huh, baby?” Jessie asked.

He nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> “It likes you” may or may not also be a reference to Aliens.


End file.
